Please Don't Leave Me
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Renesmee is bullied and tormeneted relentessly both in person and online. Since her mother's death her father hasn't been around much anymore. As a result she feels alone, and she feels that no one loves her or cares about her. Will she ever realize that she is loved deeply? One shot (Contest story)


**A/N: This is a story for a contest created by Sibuna826twihard. The contest is about anti bullying, anti suicide, or a bad home life. As soon as I heard about this contest I knew that I had to participate in it. I want people to know just how bad bullying can affect a person.**

**Renesmee's POV**

Beep Beep Beep

The sound of my alarm broke the silence that permeated around my room. I groaned when I realized that I had to face another hellish day at school. Jessica and Lauren tormented me every single day. They always called me names like slut, or whore. In no rush to get out of bed I turned on laptop and went online. What I saw on my facebook page brought me tears.

_I wish this whore would just die already-Jessica_

_I know right, the world be a much better place without her contaminating it-Lauren_

_She's an embarrassment to her whole family. I bet that's why her father is never around anymore- Jessica_

_Yeah, no one wants a dumb, ugly slut like her for a daughter-Lauren_

_She just needs to do everyone a favor and kill herself already. Everyone would be so much better off without having to see her ugly face every day-Jessica_

I logged off of my account, I didn't want to ready anymore of their mean comments. Sometimes I wondered if they were right. Maybe the world would be so much better off if I didn't exist. Even my father was never around anymore. Sometimes I felt that I was just a burden to him.

I went into the kitchen and right away I saw a note on the table

_I'll be home around for dinner around six, then I have to go back to the hospital._

_Love, dad._

I couldn't believe it, my dad was actually going to be home for dinner today. I hardly ever see him anymore because he's always at work. I usually just get a glimpse of him once maybe even twice a day. He wasn't always this way though. When mom was alive he was always around. He loved doing things with us. He loved spending time with me and doing things with me. When I was little he used to read to me every night. He used to love tickling me just so he could make me smile and laugh. He always took me everywhere and he was even willing to tolerate shopping for me

That all changed two years ago when my mom got in a car accident and died. I was 15 years old then. He hasn't been the same ever since. Now it seems like he spends every waking hour at the hospital. He hates being home and he hates being around me. He never wants to spend time with me anymore. Sometimes I feel like he stopped loving me when mom died. I can't even remember the last time that he told me that he loved me.

Just thinking about this made me want to cry.

Then I heard a text come in.

_Slut, why even come to school today you worthless bitch-Jessica_

I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. I don't understand why people feel the need to be so hurtful to other people. What are they gaining from this?

I went to school full of dread. I knew I was in for a horrible day.

My heart stopped when I saw Lauren and Jessica.

"You seriously haven't killed yourself yet? Don't you get it? No one loves you not even your father" Jessica said.

"Of course she doesn't get it. She's stupid" added Lauren. I started crying again.

"Look, the little baby is crying" Jessica said tauntingly.

"That's a good thing. Now let's go already she's just a useless waste of space and time" Lauren said.

I just sat there in the hallway crying. I cried until I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I looked up and saw my best friend Jacob Black. He's been my very best friend since pre-school, and I've had a huge crush on him since I was old enough to understand what a crush was and maybe even before then. Lately I've also been developing feelings for him, but I don't think he feels the same way about me.

"What's wrong Nessie?" he asked using the nick name that he himself had invented.

"It's Jessica and Lauren again" I said. Jacob was the only person who knew about the bullying. He's been bugging me nonstop about telling an adult, but I didn't do it. Nobody cares enough about me to be willing to help.

"Nessie, you shouldn't let them get to you" he said.

"I can't ignore them. They are everywhere. They never stop. I can't get away from it" I said.

"You really should tell someone Nessie" he said.

"Jacob we've been through this enough times already. Nobody will help me" I said.

"Yes they will. You just have to give them a chance. I care about you so if you don't tell someone soon then I will" he said sincerely.

He cares about me? I had never heard him say that before.

"Come on Nessie, let's just go to class" he said.

"Alright Jacob" I said.

For some reason when I was with Jacob I felt better. I felt like he was somehow protecting me. I wasn't sure what it was, but basically he was like my own personal sun. We had the majority of our classes together so we were together constantly. I liked that.

On our way out of the school something happened. Jessica passed by me "slut" she said.

"What did you just call her?" Jacob said in a menacing voice.

"I just called her what she is" Jessica replied.

"Have you even bothered to look at yourself lately? If she's a slut what does that make you?" Jacob asked.

"I.." Jessica had no words to say. For once in her life she was speechless. She walked away without saying another word.

"Jacob" I said. I couldn't believe what he had just done for me.

"I will defend you Ness, always" he said.

I didn't know what to say, so I did something that no sane person would ever do. I kissed Jacob.

He just stood there speechless without saying a word. I blushed a deep red before running home.

It was around 4:30 by the time that I had gotten home. I had gone to the grocery store to buy some ingredients for the lasagna that I was going to make. Since my dad was going to be home for dinner today I wanted to make something extra special. I was going to make lasagna the way my mom used to make it.

I was looking forward to spending some quality time with my dad. I still loved him even if he didn't love me anymore. I anxiously waited for him to come home. 6:00 came around and I still hadn't heard from him. Maybe he's running late I thought. Then 6:30 came around then 7. By 7:20 I was starting to get very worried. This was probably just going to be like any other night.

At 7:45 I got a text from him. _I won't be home for dinner. Going home just seemed like a waste of time. I'm sorry._

My eyes started to get very blurry from all of the tears in them. My dad wasn't going to come. It was a waste of time. I was a waste of his time. It hurt, it really hurt. All of the anguish I felt seemed to rush out at once.

I heard my phone again and this time it was a tweet from my twitter account.

_Nobody cares about you, you disgusting little nobody- Jessica._

She was right, nobody cared about me, not even my own father.

I felt nothing but pain, just pure pain. I wanted to end it all already. I ran to the medicine cabinet and grabbed all of the prescription medicines I saw before running to the kitchen to get some water. I wanted to end this pain and misery that I felt. Nobody cared about me so maybe I would just be doing them all a favor.

I opened all of the bottles and took pills from each of them. It only took about a minute to loose consciousness.

**Jacob's POV**

What the hell just happened here? She kissed me, she actually kissed me. I was so stunned that I didn't know what to say or do. I've had a huge crush on her for as long as I can remember. I've also had feelings for her for quite a while, but I didn't think that she felt the same way about me.

I made a decision after she left. I was going to go over to her house tonight and ask her to be my girlfriend. I was going to tell her how I feel about her. I only hoped that she felt the same way about me.

I went and bought her a gift from a jewelry store to commemorate the occasion. I only hoped that she would say yes. I hope she says yes. I would break my heart if she didn't.

At around 7:50 I arrived at her house. I started knocking on the door. No answer, that's weird. I rang the doorbell a few times and still got no answer. I called out her name a bunch of times. I knew she was home because her car was in the drive way. So why wasn't she answering? I started to get a really bad feeling. I used my lock picking skills to open the door.

"Nessie" I called out and got no answer. I saw lasagna on the dining room table which told me that she and her father had not eaten yet.

"Nessie, where are you?" I asked getting very worried.

I went into the kitchen. "No! Oh god no! Nessie!" I shouted when I saw Nessie lying on the floor next to a bunch of opened medicine bottles.

"No Nessie" I said with tears in my eyes. I checked her pulse and her breathing. She still had a pulse but it was very faint. Her breathing was almost non existent.

I started giving her mouth to mouth. I never thought those CPR classes that the school insisted that we learn would come in handy.

"Please don't leave me Nessie" I said. "I need you"

After a few minutes I was able to get her breathing back to normal before I called 911.

**Edward's POV**

Nothing has been the same since Bella died. Nothing at all. I never wanted to be at home anymore because there are just way to many painful memories there. Being at work always kept my mind off the pain that I felt whenever I thought about Bella. I never felt even a shred of happiness anymore. It's like a part of me died when Bella did

As I was working with a patient a nurse came rushing in. She looked very solemn. "Mr. Cullen, I need to talk to you. Something happened sir. It's urgent" she said.

"Not now Nancy" I said.

"Sir it's about your daughter" she said.

I looked at her solemn face and I knew, and I just knew something was wrong. I started panicking. I couldn't lose Nessie. She was my everything. She was my little girl.

I followed Nancy to somewhere more secluded.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" I asked.

She took a lot time to answer.

"Damned it Nancy! What's going on?!" I shouted getting desperate.

"We got a 911 phone call from her friend Jacob Black. He said that he found her lying unconscious on the kitchen floor surrounded by a lot of opened medicine bottles. It appears that she tried to take her own life" she said.

Take her…what? No, why would she do that? I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose my little girl too. I started crying

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in the ICU. We just finished pumping her stomach. If she makes it through the night she should be okay" she said.

I ran to the ICU unit. I found her right away. My little girl, she looked so….lifeless. She just laid there with Jacob sitting at her side.

I started crying again. Why? Why would she do this? I sat right by her and held her hand. "Nessie, please don't leave me" I said. I didn't know what I would do without her. She was everything to me.

I looked at Jacob. "Thank you Jacob, I'm glad you found her when you did" I said.

"I care about her too. She just doesn't believe it" he said.

"Why? Why would she do this?" I asked. I couldn't understand why my daughter would want to kill herself.

"For a long time now she's been getting bullied at school and online. They tell her nasty things and she believes them. Here are some of the comments she's been getting online" he said before giving me his phone.

I couldn't believe it. She was getting tormented and I didn't even know it. I should have known. I could have stopped. I could have protected my baby girl and I didn't. This revelation was heartbreaking.

"She's also depressed because you're never around anymore. She believes that you stopped loving her a long time ago" he said.

"What?"I asked slowly.

"She feels alone because you're never around anymore. She's depressed because she thinks that no one cares about her or loves her" he said.

What was wrong with me? What kind of father am I? I avoided being home because I wanted to avoid pain. But doing this was hurting Nessie. It hurt her so much. She thinks that I stopped loving her. Nothing could be further from the truth.

I stayed with her all night holding her hand and finally she began to stir.

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up to a bright light a very bright light. Was I in heaven?

Then I heard a beeping sound. No, this wasn't heaven. This was just a hospital room. As soon as I opened my eyes I was met the sight of my father's green eyes staring right into my brown ones.

"Daddy" I croaked out.

"Thank god Nessie, don't ever do that to me again" he said before embracing me in a hug.

"I thought everyone would be better off without me" I said.

"Nessie, I never want to hear you say that again. I do care about you and I love you. I can't lose you too Nessie. It would kill me" he said.

"I thought you…" I started to say but he stopped me.

"You were wrong Nessie. I care about you and I love you. Jacob told me everything last night. I'm sorry I did this to you. I'm sorry that you felt this way. I stayed away from home because it brought back to many memories for me. It was painful. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you though" he said.

I hugged him hard really hard and he hugged me back. He did care about me and he did love me. We both sat there and cried.

**A few months later….**

These past few months have been a bit of a roller coaster for everyone. I was going to therapy now and it really did help me. It made me feel so much better. My dad was taking a leave of absence from work right now to spend more time with me. He also decided to go to therapy to help get over mom's death. He wanted to move on for both of our sakes. We were both doing much better now. For the first time in a really long time we were both laughing and smiling again. Jacob and I recently started dating. It turns out that we both had feelings for each other and we've both been hiding it for a long time. I thank god for him every day. It wasn't for him doing CPR I would have died that day. I would have missed out on a beautiful thing called life. I've learned that I shouldn't let people like Jessica and Lauren get to me. They are not even worth it. Speaking of which, my father made sure that they got expelled.

Everything definitely took a turn for the better I thought as I kissed Jacob again.

**A/N: I was bullied myself when I was in elementary school. It was awful. Kids used to say mean things to me and they would spread rumors about me. Even my own friends turned against me and started believing the rumors. I hated it. I told my mom everything that was happening. Then one day my mom witnessed the bullying for herself when she picked me up from school. She scared the bully so badly that they never messed with me again. The very next day that same boy was telling all of his friends not to mess with me anymore. Telling a parent really does help. I felt so much better from telling her. Bullying is awful and it needs to stop. I recently did a research paper about cyberbullying and it inspired part of the story. A few weeks ago my mom told me that she had a cousin in Mexico who committed suicide He was gay and because of this he was harassed and tormented relentlessly until one day he decided to hang himself. A few weeks ago there was a story in the news about a teen girl in Florida who was bullied online. Two other teen girls would send her hateful messages and tell her to kill herself. Then one day she jumped off a building. These suicide stories are heartbreaking for me. That's why bullying and harassment need to stop, it has detrimental consequences. **


End file.
